A fastener is widely used for positioning a chip module in an electrical connector, so as to provide an applied force for implementing electrical conduction between the chip module and a circuit board disposed below the electrical connector through the electrical connector. As the development of the technologies puts increasingly higher requirements on the performance of the chip module, different chip modules need to be coordinated with different electrical connectors, so that conductive terminals on the electrical connector are distributed increasingly more densely. Therefore, a fastener structure needs to provide enough pressure for the electrical connector, so as to ensure stable and good electrical conduction between the chip module and the circuit board.
A common fastener existing in the industry includes: a lower fastening base, in which a pivoting part is disposed on one end of the lower fastening base, an upper fastening plate, disposed on the lower fastening base in a covering manner and having a butting part, in which the butting part is pivotally connected to the pivoting part correspondingly, so that the upper fastening plate is pivotally rotated around the pivoting part and covers the lower fastening base in a downward direction, a fixing part, used for pressing the upper fastening plate to be fixed on the lower fastening base.
In the prior art, when the fixing part is operated and a downward applied force is applied to the upper fastening plate to fix the upper fastening plate to the lower fastening base, the end where the butting part is located is already pivotally connected to the pivoting part through the butting part, so that the upper fastening plate can be pivotally rotated around the pivoting part and cover the lower fastening base in a downward direction. In this manner, if non-uniform force is applied to a relative free end of the upper fastening plate, a horizontal applied force is generated, so that the upper fastening plate is laterally deviated with respect to the lower fastening base.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.